Sleepless soul
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: read and find out
1. Chapter 1

souless sleep

Chapter 1: new meaning

For as long I Kiwa Urahara could remember I had look up to my father as a hero, but he had done something wrong I didn't understand than, but now I did, however, I had to sneak into Yoru office to search for my fathers records and I knew Yoru would be pissed, but I had to know. The file had contain that He was accused of the hollowfication act 101 years ago I was only 4 years old than no reason I didn't remember, but this was all wrong my father wouldn't do that I looked deeper and read that his very own lieutenant Hiyori was a victim as well I shooked my head I had remember Hiyori well. Hiyori didn't like my father, but she had like me and had protected from prying eyes Hiyori knew her new captain didn't like to see me with alot people only a few Hiyori also knew that his wife had died giving birth to his only daughter was still trying move on. I shooked my head and stared at the file with tear streaked eyes I remember Shinji as well he had always brought me a treat and called me Sapphire a nickname that had stuck only from him of course my father called me little bear and that was okay with me, but what bothered me more was the fact that when Aizen showed up I was always hidden from view either by my father or Shinji.

I looked deeper into the file and saw Aizen name on the file I gasped why was Aizen involved with my father exile? I sighed when nothing else popped out about my suspision about Aizen just the fact that Aizen had witnessed what was happening. I closed the file and returned right when someone was walking down towards the offices. Captain Yoru Hito of the 16th squad head of all records walked into the office he saw me standing there and gave a confused look " hey Kiwa was waiting on me?" he asked with a smile.  
I smiled back "yea " was my answer Yoru noticed I was off on my attitude just a little bit and asked me " what's wrong?" "nothing " I responded "so are you going to finally admit that you like Momo?" "not until you admit you like Toushiro" " aww c'mon Yoru do you always have to be that way " "Yea" "you know he's too busy to notice me " " ha! so you do like him" "Yes, but does he like me is the question" "ah " I sighed heavily and asked " Hey could I look at my father's records?" "Didn't you just finish looking over them already" So he knew " I need a second pair of eyes your suspicious of Aisen are you not?" that got Yoru attention " Ok get the file " he said with a sigh.  
Yoru looked at the file and read the section with Aizen in it and thought something was strange "what is it Yoru? " I asked I noticed he stopped at the same spot I did " I don't get it the court of the 46 said he was witness to what your father did " "Yea I read that part, but I don't get is why was Aizen there in the first place if my father did it you know what I mean, but I'm thinking Aizen was behind and put the blame on my father" Yoru thought that over and nodded in agreement "let's keep this between us okay, but we got a captain's meeting to go to.

I cocked my head to the side " Captain's meeting? what for?" " Squad 6 just retrieve Rukia Kuchikii from the living and are now deciding her fate " "oh" I hanged her head more paperwork for me to do. Yoru saw the look and patted my shoulder and guided me to the door I smiled cheerfully and when I looked outside there stood Toushiro " hey Toushiro!" I said happily hugging him He smirked and hugged back " hey Kiwa" he replied and the three of us headed for the captain meeting.  
when they reached the meeting they got to their positions I saw Mina Immediately next to her father she was smiling that he could actually made it to a meeting without being sick I frowned in saddness wishing my father was still here to be proud of me of becoming captain. Head Captain Yamamoto saw my expression and sighed deeply he knew I was investigating why my father was exiled and of my suspicion of Aizen. He coughed to get everyone attention " as you all know we have now got Rukia Kuchikii under custody the council of 46 have sentenced her to death in a months time " " what was her crime ?" I asked wondering " giving her powers over to a substitude shinigami" He answered he knew I was just like my father of asking question that really needed to be said " and is not wrong what if it was the only way what if she had no choice but to give it to him of her" " good analyze Captain Urahara " "thank you" the meeting lasted for at least 20 more minutes " Meeting adjorn dismissed " Yamamoto said.

I walked out of the room to breathe when Mina saw me " Hey Kiwa that was some good questions " "yea you think so " " Yep but I gotta make sure my dad makes back to office okie dokie" "okay see ya" and she leaves with her father not knowing that I was upset that I didn't have mine to walk with. Toushiro bumped shoulders with mine " Hey don't feel so down about it " "I know I envy her because of that " " I know and I see it all the time you think I haven't noticed " " I know you've noticed I'm not stupid " Toushiro laughed and I joined in it was amazing I was the only one that could make Toushiro really laugh out loud " this is a day I'll never forget " Yoru said chuckling.  
The three of them went to eat and sat down at a table I saw Yoru looking off to the lieutenant table " Momo huh ?" " shut up" " there's no shame in liking her Yoru" " I know and ... never mind " I looked at him confused so did Toushiro, Toushiro put a hand on Yoru shoulder " you okay Yoru?" "yea I'll be fine " and Yoru went back to his food Shunsui was talking with Ukitake; Ukitake had convinced his daughter to let him eat with the rest of the Captains she was eating with them even though she wanted to join Yoru and the others "you can join them if you want stop worrying over me" her father said with a happy smile and stuffing mash potatoes into his mouth.

Mina laughed and smiled " dad I'm fine it seems they are having a very heated discussion anyways and I don't want to be apart of that " "doesn't look like that to me " Shunsui answered looking towards my table "but I'm surprised Captain Urahara is even eating lunch though considering she has tons of paperwork" "no kidding I hardly get any" Mina replied sighing Ukitake knew that his daughter would love to have my job Mina didn't like being bored than an idea popped into his mind " How about you offer to help her with the paperwork?" " she wouldn't accept it I've asked thousands of times, but the only problem is why she so far behind is she too laided back and easy-going " Shunsui chuckled " just like her father" Mina blinked her eyes "her father she never mentioned him" Ukitake laughed " of course you wouldn't she doesn't like talking about it " "How do you know Dad?" "I see it on her face when someone brings it up which is always Captain Aizen I wonder why that is?" Shunsui- put a hand on his chin, but shrugged his shoulders and took a drink from his tea when Mina got up from the table "Well see ya you two I've got to meet up with Byakuya later" Shunsui almost choked on his tea, but waited for Mina to leave the table did he ask Joushiro " when did she become close with Captain Kuchikii?" "Don't know she didn't tell me that" Joushiro replied taking a drink of tea.

After lunch was over I had asked to be alone to thinking once outside I reached the water fountain and swirled the water around with my hand. I heard a sound behind and waited for the person to speak " Captain Urahara sorry to interupt you, but 1st hand Kumo is missing again " responded my liuetenant Niwa Kadawake " do you have a guess where he might've taken off too?" "No Captain I do not " "Niwa do me a favor will you?" " sure Captain" " In my office is a small stack of completed paperwork could you go and turn them in for me " " hai" and she leaves. I stood up and started my search for 1st seat Kumo Hikate I was annoyed yet again he pulled this stunt again what was so important to ignore his station few minutes later I found him " Hikate what the hell! you were suppose to be doing something " " Captain I'm sorry " I rolled my eyes and sighed walked over to him and bonked him on the head " don't let it fucking happen again got it " " Hai " and he left to his job. I turned around to head back to the fountain when I saw Mina and Byakuya making out I was shocked I didn't know they were actually dating 'man news are secret these days ' I thought Byakuya sensed my presence and nodded his head towards me I waved sheepishly towards them started to head back to my favorite thinking spot til Mina stopped me by standing in front of me " Hey Kiwa " " Hey Mina " " so what's bring you out here?" "my 1st seat but I was just leaving so I won't tell a soul of you guys " "Naw that's ok if you tell, but Byakuya might care so thanks " "so when did you guys start dating?" I asked genuily curious " a month ago I haven't got the courage to tell daddy yet" I sighed " it's better if you do it'll give him a ease of mind that his daughter is okay"" I know, but hey you wanna go to the hot springs with me later?" "No I got work to do " "Please!" "No Mina " " or at least pratice with me?" I sighed " I'll just win by finding your weaknesses " "A Urahara til the end of your life amazing" "don't say it like that" I said looking away " I'm sorry, but it's true" "I know " "so pratice?" "No sorry. but I have to go" I smiled sadly and left.

Mina stood there Byakuya walked up to her " she'll open sooner or later" "Later seems more like it " He chuckled " give some time and we'll see the old Captain Urahara soon" " the thing is you do see her, but it's only with Captain Hitsugaya " " I see than shall we go to my office " Mina just giggled and nodded her head while Byakua guided her to his office.

_  
A/n: Hey everyone 4th story on fanfiction I know I've got all other stories on there that I should probably finish but my bleach project had me running a story lol anyways Enjoy the 1st chapter all characters belong to tite Kudo besides Kiwa Mina Yoru Niwa and Kumo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: justified cause

Ichigo blamed himself for letting them take Rukia away back to Soul society he wanted to save her from whatever crime she had committed meaning if it had to take his life. At the moment though he was under some hard training with Urahara stuck in a damn hole and bound the only way out was his feet, but he noticed Urahara was a little off today, but he didn't care, however, Tessai did, but for some reason none of them were unfocused they knew what they had to do and kept at it. When Ichigo finally came out Urahara congratulated him for it " now for lesson 3 you have to try and knock my hat off my head" even though he was thinking about something that bothered he didn't go easy after about 3 hours Ichigo was able to come with a comeback, but it didn't last long Urahara was right on his ass with his sword eventually Ichigo got his hat off his head Urahara smiled " you pass" and was sent out of the store Ichigo was relieved when he walked out of there. He was walking home when he had bumped into Orihime she smiled " hello Kurosaki-Kun" " Hey Orihime" " Chad and I have been training real hard so that way we can rescue Rukia-San" He looked away on that with saddened eyes Orihime touched his shoulder "we won't fail" "I hope not" Orihime took his hand in hers and looked him in the eyes " Have faith in your friends " He squeezed Orihime hands in reassurance and walked her home " good-night Ichigo" Orihime said " good-night Hime" and walked down the stairs and headed home.

Ichigo walked inside his home and almost greeted a kick from his father, he dodged and went to his room he wasn't in the mood what bothered him was the fact that he noticed Urahara was off base and it wasn't really his buisness, but it seemed to him that Urahara was missing someone. Kon jumped onto the bed " Hey Hey Ichigo!" He was thrown off the bed and his face hit the wall " Ichigo what was that for?" "leave me alone" and stayed silent for the rest of the evening. Urahara was perplexed Ichigo would bump into the one thing that he stayed alive for and it bothered him that he might have to face her and realize just as smart she was compared to himself he sighed he hoped it didn't go down to that Ichigo wouldn't be able to win if he ran into his daughter she was ten times smarter than her father. Urahara fixed himself a cup of tea and sat himself down at the table Tessai joined him " Kiwa is fine Urahara" "I'm not too sure about that " "why's that" "she never understood why her father had to leave" " I get ya now she was so young when you left " "yes I wonder who took care of her when I left?" "it's a wonder too " They sat and talked about for a few minutes before Yoruichi walked in " call them it's time" " alright " 20 minutes later Uryuu, Chad, Ichigo, and Orihime gathered outside of the store.

Urahara told them what they needed to do and whispered to Yoruichi " if you see little bear tell I'm well and missing her ok" "right" and they were off Urahara brought his hand up to the opening and shocked him if only he could go he could see little bear again. He put a hand to his face and cried silent tears ' what father I am ' he thought hopelessly walked to the entrance that went to his store for some alone time he desperately needed. Ichigo and the others reached the Ryogoka area outside the gate to Soul society I was standing outside it staring at them with a suspicious look I had came out here looking for clues to my fathers exile Yoruichi saw me and stood stiff Yoruichi didn't think they'd run into a captain so fast, but than realized a captain wouldn't be out here the captain that stood before them was no other than Kisuke Urahara daughter. Ichigo felt my presence and turned around ' it's the same as hat and clogs' he thought " what are doing here?" I asked with my hand on the hilt of my Zanpatou "uhhhh on a mesage run" Ichigo said " heh I'm not stupid " " Kinda figured had to find out " "find out what ?" "nothing " I sighed heavily and the gates guard open the gate Ichigo grabbed my arm " can you let us through " "no" I pulled my arm away from his and walked into the gate and it closed.

Ichigo cursed and walked forward the gate keeper got in his way and they fought when it was over the gate keeper was going to let them through, but Gin interrupted them now they weren't able to get in. Yoruichi sighed she forgot to give me the message Urahara told her to give to me, but Yoruichi attention went to the others "we're just gonna have to find another way in " " how? " "till than we can stay with the old man who just offered Orihime a place to stay for now" they walked into the hut the old man lived in and talked about a few this Uryuu noticing that the captain they say presence was familiar to the guy who owned the candy shop spoke up " who was the woman and why does her reaitsu feel the same as that Urahara guy? " he asked Yoruichi; Yoruichi sighed and looked down at her paws " listen carefully and kept to yourselves including old man " the old man nodded " that woman name is Kiwa Urahara she is Kisuke Urahara daughter and just as smart as him so I suggest you avoid her at all possible once we get inside" "Why should we if she a captain she's going to a obsticle we have to pass" Ichigo said Yoruichi sighed she knew that, but Kisuke didn't what her to be in any harm if she was to run into Ichigo and the others " she seems to be a nice girl " Orihime reasoned " It doesn't mean she not lethal " Uryuu replied "we don't anything about besides her being Hat and clogs daughter" Ichigo retorted " exactly and it staying that way" Yoruichi said finishing the conversation.

Chad thought and said " she might not be problem it seems she has other things that needs to be done than worry about us" Yoruichi smirked chad might be right about that she noticed I was trying to piece together the exile that had happen 101 years ago " ok listen she not going to interfere on what we're doing, but we still have to be cautious ok " they all nodded their heads. Later that night Genju had made an appearance by breaking threw the door and his eyes landed on Ichigo; Genju pointed his finger at him and shouted " You!" " huh! what about me?" "soul reaper" "you got a problem with that " Ichigo said getting in Genju face Ichigo took Genju outside and they fought for like 5 minutes when one of his henchmen said it was time to go and than they left. They got to the place that was going to help them get into soul society and met up with Genju again and eventually Ichigo and Genju put aside they're difference's and worked on getting into the sereitei.

I walked into my office and sat down at my desk and looked at the towering paper work that still had to be done I sighed disheartedly at it and laid my head down to think it didn't make sense her father wouldn't go against soul soceity leaving his daughter behind so I knew someone else was behind pulling all the strings that were attached to the old file I looked up " String master but not really strings there like some kind of magic of some sort or the other " I said aloud I dashed out of office and went to Yoru and I saw he was talking to Momo and I didn't want to disturb that so I turned around and went back to office to do the paper work that needed to get done that I was so reluctant to do. When I got there I saw Aizen standing by the door I stared blankly at wondering why he was there Aizen and I didn't see eye to eye than it hit me there was a possibility that it was him behind it all, but no proof and than I thought maybe he was after something my father made I went far into my reverie that I didn't know that Aizen had walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder I jerked out of it and move away from him.

Aizen smiled " I was wondering if you would come eat lunch with me?" "No" "Why" "I have things to do" "Okay Understandable" and he walked off I glared in his direction something was off about him that didn't set right with me at all I turned around and bumped right into Toushiro " I'm sorry Toushiro" "It's fine I was looking for you" "you was?" "yes I was going to you if you would like help with that work that is piling up in your office?" "uhhhh sure " and we walked into my office and started to work on the paperwork. Yoru smiled " want to come to lunch with me?" "I would love to " Momo answered Yoru smiled and guided Momo to the cafeteria for lunch once there he saw Aizen with a smirk and Yoru frowned Aizen was up to something he was sure, but the only problem was what was it. Yoru looked to Momo and she was smiling Yoru smiled at that he didn't need to worry about Aizen not right now at least "How are you enjoying the food Momo?" "It's delicious " Yoru smiled and than he saw her eyes looking at him "What is it Momo?" "well it's Hitsugaya" "Toushiro what's wrong with him?" he was confused he grew up with both Toushiro and Momo and Toushiro acted the same to him " well he's been acting weird and I wonder why" " do you want me to talk to him?" " that be great" Yoru didn't have a problem helping Momo with her worries he actually liked doing it; it just mean to him of his way of showing he cared and many different ways.

After they ate they went for a walk and bumped into Toushiro " Hello Toushiro" Yoru greeted with a smile " Hey Yoru " Yoru noticed he still acted the same like he always has " Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" "sure" Toushiro had risen a brow, but didn't comment on it when the two were alone Yoru said " Momo noticed you've been acting weird " "I'm not " "don't tell me this weirdness is coming from Kiwa?" Toushiro blushed at that and Yoru hid a snicker " you like Kiwa " "no I don't! we're close friends just like you and Momo are" Yoru burst out laughing at that " yea right than why are your cheeks going pink?" Toushiro glared and started to walk away when Yoru said " Kiwa needs you just as much as you need her remember that" Toushiro stopped in his tracks and looked at Yoru "What do you mean by that?" "She's hurting and you're the only one to bring the side we used to know out of her" Toushiro knew Yoru was right I had stopped being the happy good lucky girl they once knew and it broke his heart to see me now " thanks for that Yoru I needed that" and walked away.

Yoru just hoped that was enough to get Toushiro nervous ass to asked me out and went back to Momo " I spoke with him" "good thank you Captain Hito" "Yoru please" "...Yoru" he smiled than someone hugged him from behind " Hey Yoru" he relaxed it was only me "Hey Kiwa what's up" "nothing much just have free time on my hands thought we could hang" "you seem happy" "I am I got the majority of the paperwork finished" Yoru was shocked than he smiled " Toushiro helped you didn't he" "yea oh by the way I have to talk to you I found something out" " what is it?" " my office I'll tell you there" "ok" and I took off. Yoru was confused what did I mean she found something he didn't get it, but he was about to find out so he turned to Momo "sorry, but I have to find out what she meant by that " "it's ok I have to go anyways " and they took there seperate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reasons and answers

Yoru reached my office he wondered what I said earlier it really confused him for once than he smirked Urahara's do leave confusing riddles and he wonder what mine was, but than again it wasn't really a riddle just a ponder He knocked on my office door and heard shout come in he walked in and saw that the stacks of paperwork had gotten shorter, but he also saw that books were open everywhere " let me guess you have something " " not just anything Yoru" "than what is it?" " well I had gotten a visit from Aizen..." "what did he want?" "let me finish" "ok" " and he asked me to lunch I said no and after he left something clicked on in my mind" "and what..." "unattached strings I was thinking about my dad's exile and than Aizen was right there trying to manipulate me to eat lunch or at least I thought he was and then it clicked Aizen probably pulled some strings to convince the council of 46 to exile my dad I don't know how, but it surely wasn't what he said that made them believe him" "how long has this been going through your head ?" "Just an hour ago " "but what proof do you have?" "I have nothing but a theory and I know it's not going to hold up in the council " Yoru sighed heavily this theory that I had was very convincing and could possibly be the truth behind it all, but he did know the urahara always did come up with theories of all impossible things I sat down in my chair looking at Yoru " what are you thinking?" "how we can convince the council of the 46 to re-open the case " " true I was working on that" "than how are we going about it than" "all we can do is tell them what my theory is that's all we can do" Yoru knew I was right " your theory alone won't convince them there has to be some hint of proof to it" I sighed at that.

Yoru knew I was at a lost at that and he wanted to help more than anything if only they had proof and if they had it would bring a reason to bring her dad back here where he'd belong I looked at him " hey Yoru are listening for the birds again or are in fairy land?" Yoru left his mind track and stared at me I always said that when he was lost in his thoughts he chuckled I looked at him " what" "I got the Kiwa I know back" "yea yea " I said with a small smile there was a knock on the door " come in " I said Mina walked in "hey Kiwa wow most of the paperwork is finished " I looked at her " yea " " that's awesome " " what are you doing here? " " just wanted to hang out with my best friend" " ah so how's your father?" "He's doing good at the moment" " that's good" " yea hey, you want to come train your spells with me?" Mina asked with a smile hoping that I would say yes " I'm sorry Mina, But I have alot of stuff to do " I said with a sad look "it's fine was just asking maybe Kenpachi will" "uhhh good luck with that" Yoru finished for me Mina just smiled and took off.

I sighed heavily Yoru looked to me with concerned eyes " is everything ok?" he asked " yea I'm fine it's just I'm a little..." "Jealous of Mina having a father near by" he finished for me I looked at him with annoyance " yes" "so I heard you spent some time with Toushiro?" "your point?" "did you ask him yet?" "no! have you ask Momo yet?" "No" " than you have no right to pester me about it " I finished with a knowing look. Our conversation was cut short with a knock on the door " come in " Toushiro walked in " hey, you two" he greeted sitting down in the second chair on the right of Yoru the three of them remained in silence til Yoru spoke "sooooo what's up Toushiro?" " nothing just came here after finishing my paperwork" Toushiro eyes met mine and smiled a small smile Yoru lowered his eyes and smirked I looked at him and threw my ink brush at him He looked annoyed " hey thanks for that " Yoru said Getting up " I need to get going anyways" "alright catch you later" I said Yoru leaves the office.

Mina was walking to her office when she ran into Byakuya she smiled and hugged him Byakuya hugged her back she buried her face into his chest. His left hand went to her hair and the right arounf her waist " come to my office" he said " ok" she followed him to his office with a loving smile planted on her playful lips they walked into his office and she shut the door and planted her arms around Byakuya waist he smiled and laid his hands on top of hers and turned in her arms and kissed her passionately she loved this man in front of her she kissed back just to show him how much she loved him.

In my office I looked to Toushiro he was looking at me "What?" "it's nothing, but would like you to come with me for a moment all you've done is work and look up papers on your father and I want to take you somewhere to ease your mind" " ok" I said with a small smile ' I hate it when she's this upset' Toushiro thought guiding me out of my office. He guided me to a clear view to the sunset "Toushiro this is amazing! " I knew you would like it " I kissed his cheek thanking him he blushed ten shades of red I giggle til I felt his lips touch mine my arms snaked around his neck fingers in his hair I felt his arms around my waist I deepened the kiss. We let go for air both of us with a blush gracing our cheeks " sorry been wanting to that since the first day I met you " Toushiro explained I smiled " same" He kissed me again knocking me onto my back I kissed back ' this will be the moment I'll never forget' we both thought after the kiss Toushiro stood up helping to my feet as well " well I'm heading off got to see if Matsumoto is doing her job" "alright I understand " he squeezed my hand letting me know that he loved me and keep a smile on my face "I love you too see you later " I said and we took our seperate ways.

Before I reached my office thou I saw from the corner of my eye Aizen I glared at him and continue my way. That next morning we had gotten news that the intruders had gotten into Sereitei Ichigo and Ganju ran into each other "oh it's you" Ganju said with annoyance "well at least it's someone" Ichigo muttered the two of continued on til they ran into Ikkaku and Yumichika Ichigo ended up fighting Ikkaku and Ganju got Yumichika. " now lets see how you fair against me Haha" Ikkaku said challenging Ichigo, Ichigo only twitched an eye and the fight started, but the same morning I was heading for breakfast when Aizen had stopped me "good morning Captain Urahara I was wonder if you could spare some time with me?" he asked I blinked my eyes a few times and answered " no thanks I'm kind of running late to meet up with someone so yea" and walked past him.

Aizen only smiled ' whatever information you have will be mine' he thought while walking to his office. I reached the cafeteria and sat down with Yoru, Toushiro, and Mina "morning you guys" I greeted with a small smile Yoru looked at me with a quizical look "What?" I asked " nothing " "right" I answered Toushiro pushed the rest of his breakfast towards me "Eat" "not hungry " "you need to eat" Toushiro said concerned " not when Aizen ruins your appetite" Yoru notice Toushiro mood darken 'hmm ' Yoru thought getting up " where you heading to Yoru?" Mina asked " my office catch you guys later" he said and he left there was things he needed to clear up with Aizen.

* * *

A/n: sorry for the looooonnnnnng update hope you guys like plz read and review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the reasons he loves

Yoru continued to walk he didn't know where just that he had think why Aizen wanted Kiwa did he have a crush on her or did he want something from her Yoru didn't know what he should be thinking about his thoughts wonder over to Momo and his worry for her being the Vice Captain of 5th squad. He reached his office and pulled out Aizen record and looked thru it he knew I was right about something, but didn't know what it was exactly why Aizen had a place in it with my father exile.

"This is most confusing" he said scratching his chin in thought.

Ichigo didn't get it the captain that walked past him two days ago spiritial pressure was exactly like Hat and clogs, but slightly different he also knew that Ishida was very puzzled by it as well Ichigo turned to him even though they were going thru training to focus their energy into a ball you could tell he was thinking on it and it was disrupting his concentration which made the concentration circle he was making blow up. Ichigo wanted to laugh, but couldn't, however, his concentration was blown anyways and everything went up in smoke.

"you're doing it wrong stupid" Genju said with an annoyed face. Trying to take the orb from Ichigo, Ichigo wouldn't have it.

"Show me the right way then Stupid" he said challenging him.

* * *

I sat down on the roof of my office still deep in thought and the chilly wind was comforting to me my eyes landed on the clouds in the sky and on how grey they looked I knew at once it was going to rain I sighed and then turned my head when a noise reached my ears "Who's there?" I asked eyes lowering to a glare and hand gripped on my Zanpatou.

"It's only me Kiwa" Yoru answered hands up and a sweatdrop forming on his brow I relaxed and went back to staring at the greying clouds.

"What brings you up here Yoru?" I asked never leaving my eyes from the clouds, but Yoru knew I was serious.

"I looked more into your father's records, but still nothing so I dug into some old records that were lying around my office and came upon a name Shinji Hirako he was the former 5th captain who was watching Aizen I'm guessing this Hirako was suspicous of Aizen and asked for the head captain to put Aizen under his watch or something just in-between the lines reading and still just theories, however, Hirako and some others are all claimed dead" he explained walking up to me and standing beside me and watching the clouds turn into a deeper shade of grey.

"Hirako you say?" I asked now looking at him with questionable eyes.

" yes, but nothing makes sense right now I'll continue to look into it, but our main concern should be the Ryoka in the soul soceity " he said yet again and sighing

"I don't think we have to worry about them I have a feeling I know who sent them here" I said with a michevious glint in my eye Yoru caught it and his face change to that of annoyance.

"You're not thinking of helping them? Are you?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe just little hints here and there, but not completely " I replied my lips pursed as if in deep thought

"Riddles?" he said still slightly annoyed

"not riddles hints clues on what to do next if I think I know who sent them then I know what they may be after" I said now walking away to get off the roof Yoru followed not really liking what I was thinking. Once we got inside my office he asked once more.

"So how are you and Toushiro?" he looked about ready run if anything was tossed his way, however, there was not and he opened an eye in confusion.

"you're asking if we got together you mean yes we did if that's what you're asking" I answered giving him a hard stare while sitting in my chair and grabbing some papers and a deep frown hit my lips.

"uhhh yea that's what I meant to ask. Hey what's wrong?" he asked noticing the frown and the furrowed eyebrows.

"I can't believe it my 1st seat is ditching his work again!" I said hitting my fist on the desk and getting up to pace Yoru sweatdropped and sat down in a different chair still thinking about the records he read after leaving lunch that afternoon. I paced not because of my first seat, but because he left me to do it and making back up more then usual.

"I have to do all of this by the deadline! They can't be late!" I said raising my arms up in frustration

"Relax I can help you" he said grabbing a stack of papers right when Toushiro walked in and saw the mess and his eyes lowered with his usual stern stare.

"Hekate?" he asked already knowing the answer before I had the chance to vent the name.

"Yes " I replied calming down immediately when I saw Yoru with a stack of papers and Toushiro doing the same I grabbed one and the three of us tackled the work in no time, but I knew there was still a lot more to do and I sighed at that I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I answered and Momo walked and gasped at the sign of papers that still needed to be done.

"Captain Urahara do you need help?" she asked pointing to a stack of papers that neither Toushiro Yoru or I had gotten to yet. I nodded my head yes and Momo started on it immediately making herself comfortable on the floor next to Yoru.

* * *

Mina was with her father and Shunsui they had been talking non-stop about Ryoka and she sighed "Byakuya sometimes talks about them too, but I don't think they mean us harm I think they're here to do something to stop something from happening that shouldn't happen if you know what I mean." she said diverting her eyes to the ground Joushiro turned to his daughter and raised her face to his so she could stare into his dark grey eyes.

"we know this Mina we do, but there's nothing much we can do until the right moment " he reasoned with a slight frown Mina nodded and continued her walk with her father and Shunsui.

"You know it looks like it's going to rain because of how dark the sky is" Shunsui said looking up and then turning to Joushiro.

"Somethings bodes ill tonight " Joushiro replied with a heavy sigh Mina knew that too something that had nothing to do with them or the soul reapers.

* * *

A/n: sorry this chapter is so short I will improved in later chapters enjoy and review :D


End file.
